Turkeyzilla
by LovesDepp
Summary: Kagome wants to cook thanksgiving dinner for Inuyasha and the family this year but what happens when one turkey won't go down without a fight.


Let me start be saying HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

No I don't own Inuyasha

"Kagome are you sure you want to do the cooking this year, that's a lot to take on," Kagome heard her mom ask.

"Yes, I am sure," she says. Kagome turns to her grandfather and says, "Now don't forget I want the biggest turkey you can find…Okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I heard you the first three times you said it," grandpa H. said while shaking his head.

"I am sorry but I want this Thanksgiving to be perfect. And let's face it if Inuyasha is eating with us we need the biggest turkey we can get," she stated.

Let me pause right here and catch you up to speed. I know it isn't in our culture to celebrate Thanksgiving but it is a family tradition of sorts with us. I was able to talk my mother into letting me cook the dinner completely by myself. This year I am inviting Inuyasha to eat with us…Well to be honest he doesn't really have a choice, because if I am going to cook, he is going to eat. Although I don't see it being too hard to convince him, to man is a bottomless pit. All I have left is to tell Inuyasha to come eat with us later on today, go with mom to get the rest of the food and to cook the food. Now back to the story.

"Hey mom, I am going back to tell Inuyasha to come eat with for dinner," I told her.

"Okay dear but hurry back so you can get started cooking," she said and got back to cleaning.

I ran to the well and jumped in.

As I got to the top of the well Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me out. "Hey…thanks," I told him.

"What are you doing back wench? I thought you said you wouldn't be back until tomorrow," he asked.

"Well hello to you too then. I am not back to stay. I just wanted to see if you wanted to eat supper with us tonight. I am cooking," I said while giving him the puppy dog eyes (It's kind of funny once I think about it but it does work most ever time.)

"Feh, Your cooking… are you trying to kill me or something? I suppose I can come. Will there be ramen?" He asked.

By the time he was done talking I just know my face was red with anger. "Inuyasha if you think I am about to spend five hours cooking for you to eat ramen you can think again. And for another thing, you eat me cooking all the time and you're not dead so shove it, before I S-I-T you," I said with my fist shaking at my side.

"What the hell side of the tree did you wake up on this morning?" he said with his arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"You know what?" I started. I could see the look of alarm go across his face as he realized what I was about to do. "Why don't you just SIT *bam*and think about what you just said. Maybe if you SIT *Umph* and think about what you just said you can avoid this problem next time….And just for a good measure sit, sit, and SIT* grumbles*. Stupid boys and their not knowing when to shut up and be thankful," I mumbled as I hopped back over the well.

When I got back from the past I went and got mom and we went shopping for the rest of the stuff I needed ingredients I needed. Shopping was no problem but neither mom nor I could have known what we were going to find upon or return.

When we walked thru the door I yell out to grandpa and Souta, as I walked to my room to change for cooking, "Hey guys we home! Were you guys able to get the turkey like I asked?"

I heard Souta yell out to reply, "Yeah sis about the turkey…there is something you might want to know. Wait where are you?"

'_Oh good they didn't get the turkey now what am I going to do? That is the main part of the dinner,' _I thought. I told him, "I am about to change so I can get started cooking. Please tell me y'all were able to get the turkey."

-Souta's point of view-

'_She is not going to like this,' _I thought_. _I yelled out, "Oh we got it alright. By the way I wouldn't go*Gobble, Gobble, Gobble* *AHHHHHHHHH**Thud* in your room." Souta turned to his mom and said, "Well I think she found the turkey."

Mom looked at me with wide eyes and asked, "Souta… You guys didn't, did you? Please, tell me that was not a LIVE turkey I just heard."

All I could do was shake my head yes and watch as she went upstairs to see what she could do to help with the turkey. When we got to Kagome's room we found her passed out on the floor next to a dead turkey.

"Oh dear," mom started, "Souta go get your sister a cold wet wash cloth and when you get back take the turkey to the kitchen."

"Yes mama," I said and went to get the wash cloth. When I got back mom took the wash cloth and started to dab Kagome's face to wake her up. I grabbed the turkey as she started to come too.

- Kagome's point of view a few minutes earlier-

I went to turn the door knob as I heard him yell out, "Oh we got it alright. By the way I wouldn't go*Gobble, Gobble, Gobble* *AHHHHHHHHH*". I wasn't able to finish hearing what he said because as soon as I opened the door to my room I had I giant turkey come flying at me and I screamed. The last think I remember is seeing the turkeys eyes get really big and him falling.

I felt something cold and wet on my face and didn't understand why." Kagome…Kagome… Kagome dear wakeup I need to know if you're okay," I heard mom say.

"Auh… Mom what happened? Why am I on the floor," I asked her as I sat up.

She looked at me and shook her head before replying, "Well my dear I have come to the conclusion to never send father or Souta after any meats without you or me with them."

"Wait. What… What does that have to…Oh I remember now. I asked them to get the turkey and when you and I returned from shopping I found a turkey in my room. By the way where is the turkey?" I asked.

I saw Souta walk up the stairs before he started, "Well sis you scared it to death. It took one look at you and said I don't want to live anymore." He started to laugh but was cut off when a wet cloth hit him in the face. "By the way sis you can thank gramps for the live turkey. I tried to tell him you wanted a regular old already dead one but noooooo he wouldn't listen. I am not going to lie though; I am happy we got the live turkey cause that was the funniest thing ever," He said as he started to laugh again.

"I'll show you funny," I said as I tried to make a leap at Souta but mom grabbed me to stop it*uhmph*. '_Yeah…that's right laugh it up Souta but mom can only save for so long,'_ I thought while staring at him. He took off running to his room after he saw the way I was staring at him._ 'Serves you right you punk'_

"Clam down Kagome. You still have a lot of cooking to do and even less time now that you have to prepare the turkey. Now let's get you up and I will talk you thru the steps on how to do that.

I told her okay and we got up and headed down stairs to get started. I washed up and took the turkey to the sink and awaited directions.

"Alright first things first you will need to pull out all the feathers." She said.

"Okay not a problem…" I looked at it for a little while before asking, "Which part do start from?"

"I always start from the tail if I have to do that." She told me with a smile.

I looked at the turkey for a second before shrugging my shoulders before grabbing a hand full of tail feathers and Yanking. *GOBBLE!**Ahhhhhhh!*

As soon as I yanked the feathers out the turkey jumped up from the sink alive. Apparently I didn't kill him earlier and we both had just fainted. _'Go figure.' _As soon as the turkey woke up me and mom were shocked and standing still. As soon as the turkey saw me he dove for an attack. I jumped back to get out of the way but not far enough cause he grabbed ahold of the necklace and it broke. It only took me a second to realize that it wasn't just any old necklace but the one I had a large chunk of the jewel on. To top it all off it was the part that was in his mouth. About that time Souta and gramps came down stairs to find out what was going on.

"Give that back," I said as I made a leap for the necklace. But as fate would have it the dumb bird swallowed it. "NO! Spit that out righ… Oh crap!" As I was yelling at the turkey he started grow really big. By the time he stopped growing he was the size of a lager horse. To top it all off he did not look happy.

It was dead silent for a second before I saw the turkey start to move and I heard Souta yell, "RUN!"

We all barley made it out of the house and closed the door on the turkey before it was able to bite us, though it did take a big chunk of grandpas pants.

"Ha! That's what you get gramps. I told you she didn't want a live turkey." Souta said once we all caught our breath.

"Souta behave. Now we need to think of a way to get the turkey out of the house without it chasing us." Mom said.

I looked at mom and said, "You have got to be joking… We can't let that…that turkeyzilla go it has my jewel shard."

"I Know. I know you can go get Inuyasha and he can get rid of it." Souta said.

"That's not a bad idea but there is only one problem." I said.

"And what would that be?" they asked.

"I have to have a jewel shard to go back and the turkey has one of the two I have." I told them. They gave me the look that says 'well where is the other one'. "Guys the other one is in my room in my desk."

Souta looks at me and says, "Well what ya wanting on go get it."

I gave him the 'are you stupid look' and said, "You have lost your mind if you think I am going back in that house with that think still alive…You on the other hand will be, because it is partially your fault in the first place that all of this happened. Now my window is unlocked so you can climb the tree and get in."

"Sis there is no way that I am going back in there…no way," he said while shaking his head no.

"Souta your sister is right now go do it," mom told him while pointing at the tree.

We all watched as he grumbled to himself while climbing the tree. Once he got in we heard a thud indicating he had tripped after going thru the window.

-Souta's point of view-

After I tripped on the window seal, I got up only to hear footsteps rapidly coming up the stairs. I looked up at the door to see it open, '_Crap I have to close that before it makes it up here'_ so I rushed to the door and locked it. Just as I closed it I heard the turkey run into the door*Bamm*.

I rushed over to her desk while mumbling, "Jewel shard*bamm**bamm*…Jewel shard where are you*bamm* Ah ha! Found you." I grab it and ran to the window.*Crash* I turned around and lost balance to see the turkey had smashed thru the door. "Crap! AHHHH!" screamed as I fell to the ground outside *Thud*.

"SOUTA," I heard them yell after I fell.

Mom asked if I was okay and I said I was and handed the jewel shard to Kagome.

"Kagome hurry up and get Inuyasha so he can get rid of that monster," I said.

She nodded her head yes and left.

-Inuyasha's point of view-

I was just sitting in my usual tree when I heard Kagome Scream me name, "INUYAHSA!" '_Shit, Kagome is in trouble,'_ I thought as I ran thru the woods as fast as I can. When I saw Kagome and didn't see anything wrong I skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Hey wench! What's wrong with you screaming like your being attacked? Have you finally lost it? Why are you back anyway I said I would come and I will. You said be there for supper and I haven't even ate lunch yet. So wha…" she didn't even let me finish be for she cut be off.

"I was attacked if you would let me tel…" I interrupted her, "What do you mean you were attacked? I will kill em"

"I am trying to tell you. I was going to fix a turkey to night but…" I interrupted her again, "Dammit Kagome I don't care about what you were going to cook. I just want to know what attacked you and where they are."

"Stupid I am trying to tell you now don't interrupt me. Like I was saying, I was going to fix a turkey for dinner but when mom and I got home from shopping I found out Gramps and Souta got me a live turkey. The turkey scared me and I scared it. We had thought I scared it to death but when I went to pluck it he woke up. After he woke up he took my jewel shards and ate them by accident and he is the size of a horse now. To make a long story short he scared us out of the house and we need you to kill him and get the shards back." She said all in one breath.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're scared of a turkey. That is fucking classic…. Wait did you say it has the jewel shard?" I asked after I realized everything she said.

"Yes it has the jewel shard now hurry up." She said.

I grabbed her and put her on my back and jumped in the well. "You know wench only you could find this much trouble when trying to cook." I told her. She just mumbled and popped me on the back of my head.

As I jumped out of the well I heard Souta calling my name.

"Hey squirt"

"Inuyasha! Thank god you're here now. Are you going to kill the turkeyzilla Kagome created?" he asked. I watched as Kagome hit him and said it was all his fault.

"Yeah I am here to kill the over grown turkey. Now watch a pro do this." I told him as I walked to the house.

As I walked inside I didn't see anything so I walked around the bottom floor. I didn't hear, smell, or see anything so I was starting to wonder if this was all some kind of joke. I walked back to the front door and opened it to yell out, "Are y'all sure it is still in the house I don't see anything." About the time I finished I saw a really weird look on all their faces and I knew.

"It's behind me isn't it?"

They all shook their heads yes. As I went to turn around the last thing I saw was a Big Ass Turkey head come down on me and the last think I thought was, '_Holy fucking shit that is a big turkey'._

-Kagome's point of view-

After we saw Inuyasha get knocked out we watched as the turkey pulled him out of the way of the door. We all looked at each other and then back at the door. About that time we watched as the bird closed the door. We rushed to the window only to see the turkey sit on top of Inuyasha. '_What the hell is that bird up too?' _We were all so stunned that we didn't do or say anything until we saw Inuyasha start to stir a few minutes later.

I looked over at Souta when he stated, "Wow Inuyasha just got knocked out by an over grown turkey his pride has got to be hurting."

I had to agree Inuyasha was not going to be too happy later because of this.

"Oh my!" I heard mom's quick intake of breath and looked back at what seemed to be the two fighting. I couldn't really tell because it all just looked like a cloud of dust with the occasional limb being seen. Then suddenly it came to a stop because Inuyasha had knocked the bird out.

Then Inuyasha acted like a two year old and stepped over it and said, "You just got knocked the Fuck out mannnn!"

'_Okay note to self no more Friday movies for Inuyasha he is starting to quote them' _I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Um… Inuyasha I had to ask but did you killed him or just knock him out?" I asked thru the window.

"Don't worry I killed the fucking bird brain," he said while still standing over him.

Souta cuts in and says, "Are you sure because we thought Kagome killed it earlier to and look were that got us."

"Don't worry quirt I got thi*Bammm!*" Inuyasha tried to say before we watched he get sent thru the air into the ceiling from a kick to the balls.

You could hear gramps and Souta's intake of breath when it happened and each one cupped themselves. Needless to say Inuyasha was incapacitated for about ten minutes after that happened. '_I have to say I don't think the bird knows what it just got itself into when it did that.'_ I thought.

As soon as Inuyasha got back up he was on top of the bird strangling it with everything he had and cussing it out. I looked at mom to see her covering Souta's ears with owl sized eyes staring at Inuyasha.

"You stupid, mother fucking bird, god dammit. I am going to fuck your world up so bad you will wish you were never born….."

It continued on like this for about an hour. He would kill it, wait for the jewel to bring him back and kill him again. I finally got fed up with it and just took the jewel out after I couldn't take watching it anymore.

-4 hours later-

"Ah! Well wench that has got to be the best meal you have ever cooked," Inuyasha said while rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah sis it was great. Thanks for cooking. That was the best tasting turkey ever."

"Why thank you thank you. I never thought I could get a complement from Inuyasha." I said smiling but it didn't last long.

Inuyasha looked at me and said, "Well don't get used to it cause you could have handed me that turkey raw and I would have thought it to be the best meal I have ever had, just because it was that turkey.

"Inuyasha," I said sweetly.

"Feh what wench?"

"SIT boy!"

The end

Please review and tell me what you think. I take the time to write a story for others to enjoy but I don't know if yall like them if I don't get reviews. I will be updating on the other stories soon I just wanted to get this one done for thanksgiving.


End file.
